


Please Dad

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dark, Demonic Possession, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, daddycest, holy crap as if I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This would be a lot easier on you.." He picked his pace up a bit, causing Dean to fight with the last of his strength, "...if you stopped fighting me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysthebadassnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthebadassnerd/gifts).



> Written for my best friend <3 Thank you for being you
> 
> Inspired from this GIF Set http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/56177129943/holy-water-cannot-help-you-now-see-ive-come-to

When Dean came to he instantly knew there were several things wrong.  
First he wasn't laying on the floor.   
Second he was handcuffed  
Third he couldn't see or hear his father.   
Fourth he was as naked as the day he was born

The handcuffs were tight, too tight and the more he struggled the more they cut into his flesh. He wasn't bothered by the blood dripping down his hands, he'd willingly lose double if it meant he got free. Dean's last memory was the Demon sending him flying backwards and a sickening thud as his head smashed off the tiled wall. He'd heard his father shout his name, but then it all faded to black.

The hunter glanced over his shoulder, he knew he wasn't getting out the cuffs anytime soon, even if he didn't want to admit it.   
Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and focused on listening for any sound that wasn't coming from him or the drip, drip, drip from a pipe somewhere in the room. To his despair, he couldn't pick up any other sounds and that could only mean bad things.

He tried to free his hands for a little while longer before kicking out angrily. He knew it would do nothing to aid him, yet somehow it made him feel a little better. 

Taking another glance around the room, his temper started to flair along with the worry and pounding in his skull,  
"Come on you son of a bitch! Show yourself. What you gonna do to me huh?"  
He'd realized that the demon might need his clothes for a reason. To aid a shapeshifter maybe? Shit, shape shifter...Sammy...He started to struggle again, letting out a loud curse word as he did so, which echoed around the room.

" 'Bout time you woke up."   
Relief flooded through him, as he heard his Father's voice. Dean twisted to look back at the older man as he walked towards him, a huge smile crossing his face.   
"Never thought I'd be happy to see my Dad while I was naked and handcuffed to something."  
His father laughed, coming to a stop behind him.   
"I'm fucking cuffed and I.."  
Dean paused. Was his Father running his fingertips up his spine?   
"Dad?"   
Swallowing hard, he licked his suddenly dry lips before slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder again. 

John laughed at the look of horror that crossed his eldest's face, his yellow eyes sparking with promise of wicked things to come.   
"There's no point struggling my boy." He put two fingers into his mouth twirling his tongue around them, before pulling them out, "You're not going anywhere." 

He ran his fingers up Dean's ass crack, the boy fighting harder and the blood going from drips to a constant run.   
"Shhhh boy, shhh."  
John teased the puckered, virgin entrance, smirking down at his son's helpless body.   
"Just relax Dean."  
With that he shoved a finger inside him, a wide smile crossing his face as the sound of the boys scream.   
"Oh come one now, we're just getting started Dean-o."   
He crooked the finger stretching him, rolling his eyes at Dean's attempts to get away. It was only after the second finger waspushed into him that the begging began.   
"Please Dad, please..you gotta fight this, remember who you are. You are John fucking Winchester, please..."

The demon lent over him, talking to him in a sing song tone "He can't hear yooou." Then, just to add insult to injury he licked up the side of the hunter's face.   
"I'm going to mother fucking kill you!!"  
John rolled his eyes, pulling his fingers out of his boy, smirking as he noticed a small amount of blood on his digits.   
"Of course you are son."  
Spitting into his hand, he pumped his cock a couple times before lining it up.   
"Relax."  
He ran his hand down Dean's back soothingly, but that would be the only kindness the captured hunter got before hips snapped forward. 

Dean couldn't remember a pain like it. He felt like he was literally being split in his two, and he wasn't ashamed of the scream that was ripped from his throat mixing with the laughter from the man inside him, wasn't ashamed of the tears that fell down his face.   
"Dad..please" He whispered hoarsely, "..Fight"

John's pace was hard, not particularly fast but each thrust was deep filling him to the core and sent waves of pain through Dean's body.   
"This would be a lot easier on you.." He picked his pace up a bit, causing Dean to fight with the last of his strength, "...if you stopped fighting me."

And maybe the demon was right. Maybe it would be easier on him if he stopped fighting, if he just accepted his fate, but fuck that. He was Dean Freakin' Winchester and he would fight this yellow eyes mother fucker with every thing he had until there wasn't a breath left in his body. 

He had no idea how long it went on for, how long his father's body pounded into his, how much blood he'd lost from his wrists and he was sure the wet dripping down his thigh was blood from his abused ass, but it didn't stop him from fighting despite knowing it was futile. 

Dean was sure he'd suffered all the humiliation he could, that he couldn't sink any lower from being used like this, but he was wrong. So very wrong. His father's pace suddenly sped up, the rhythm growing erratic and his breathing labored.   
The boy realized what was going to happen just a second before it did and more tears fell down his face as warm cum coated his insides, his dad, his own possessed father, filling him up with his seed, as he screamed out "Oh fuck Dean!"

He hoped the demon would kill him, but he didn't. Demon's weren't that kind. Instead he used the hunter's hair to pull his head back at a painful angle, pressing their lips together before letting him go.   
"You stay here." He had cooed in his dad's voice, "I'll be back for round twin an hour, son."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this rather dark piece of writing x


End file.
